


Spoiled

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Eight days of  Sam/Dean [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: samdean_otp, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s05e07 The Curious Case of Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to spend the night with Sam after his years were returned.</p><p> Written for the episode The Case of Dean Winchester for the eight days of OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled

“Admit it you missed this body, Sammy.” Dean said with a hip shimmy that made Sam drool. 

“Yeah...” Sam trailed off wanting nothing more than to get his hands on his brother.

“You can’t tell me you wanted me to stay in that old geezer body.” Dean snarked.

“It might've been fun being your spoiled and pampered boy toy, Dean.” Sam laughed.

“Yeah, because that is so different from how I normally treat you.” Dean pointed out. 

“Sometimes.” Sam pouted.

“When aren't you my pretty little princess?” Dean asked him with another hip shimmy. Sam wisely let the crack slide.


End file.
